


Juntos de novo

by gillovnyaf



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf





	1. Chapter 1

Mulder fez uma pequena viagem no final de semana para analisar um caso. Como não era nada muito importante, ele não quis que Scully o acompanhasse. Pegou a estrada na sexta à noite e retornou no domingo pela manhã.  


Scully estava começando a ficar preocupada, quase dois dias que ela não encontrava com Mulder. Tinha recebido apenas duas ligações dele; uma quando ele chegou ao destino para onde havia ido e outra quando ele estava voltando para casa. A princípio, ela pensou em ligar, mas achou melhor ir até a casa dele.  


Já estava começando a escurecer quando Scully estacionou seu carro em frente à casa de Mulder.  


“Mulder!” ela o chamou, dando três batidas na porta.  


Nenhuma resposta. Scully o chamou novamente.  


“Mulder!”  


Nada. O silencio continuava. Ela então pegou na maçaneta da porta e a girou, notando assim que a mesma estava destrancada. Scully entrou na casa e fechou a porta.  


“Mulder, você está em casa?”  


Não obtendo nenhuma resposta ela foi até a cozinha à procura de Mulder, mas não havia ninguém lá. Scully caminhou até o quarto de Mulder, o mesmo que pertencia a ambos, e viu a porta entreaberta. Ela empurrou a porta na esperança de que o encontraria lá dentro.  


“Mulder? Você está ai?” seus olhos o procuraram por todo o ambiente e nada de Mulder no quarto. Foi quando, de repente, ela levou um susto ao ver Mulder saindo do banheiro completamente pelado após ter terminado de tomar banho.  


“Mulder!” ela conteve o grito. “Você me assustou.”  


“Desculpa Scully, não ouvi você chegando.”  


Scully não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos descessem pelo corpo de Mulder e seu olhar se fixasse por mais tempo na região de seu pênis. Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que ela estivesse vendo-o nu, mas é que depois de tanto tempo separados, aquela intimidade voltou a ser de certa forma constrangedora.  


“Vou esperar lá fora enquanto você coloca uma roupa.” ela disse, saindo do quarto um pouco envergonhada.  


Segundos depois Mulder apareceu na sala vestido apenas num confortável calção cinza. Em seu peito ainda continha algumas gotas de água, e Scully forçou-se a não olhar naquela direção de seu corpo.  


“Ao que devo a honra da sua visita, Scully?” ele sorriu carinhosamente, estava adorando ter Scully sentada em seu sofá como nos velhos tempos.  


“Você não deu notícia o dia inteiro, Mulder. Não me ligou para falar nada sobre a viagem. Fiquei preocupada.”  


“Preocupada ou com saudade? Você não consegue mais ficar longe de mim, admita Scully.” ele comentou com um ar convencido.  


“Não seja bobo.”  


É claro que ela não iria admitir, mas a verdade era que ela realmente sentiu falta de Mulder, falta de estar em sua companhia. Ela teve que aprender a viver sem ele após a separação, no começo foi difícil e doloroso. Com o passar do tempo ela aceitou a realidade e tudo foi ficando mais fácil. Mas agora, com eles trabalhando juntos de novo, a necessidade de tê-lo por perto foi ficando cada vez mais forte.  


“Esperei você mandar algum e-mail com as fotos da vitima.” ela disse.  


“As fotos, claro!” ele lembrou que havia dito que mandaria algumas informações por e-mail. “Eu queria que víssemos juntos.”  


Ele foi até a mesa que ficava no outro cômodo para pegar seu notebook. Ao retornar sentou ao lado de Scully e começou a mostrar as fotos. Scully tentou se concentrar nas imagens que ele mostrava, mas aquele cheiro de pós-banho que vinha do corpo dele estava fazendo-a pensar em coisas que não deveria e lembrar seus momentos íntimos com Mulder.  


“Mulder, não vejo nada de estranho nesse caso. Aqui mostra claramente que a vitima morreu por estrangulamento.”  


“Mas olhe aqui.” ele encostou o dedo na tela. Seu rosto estava tão próximo ao de Scully que ela podia sentir a respiração dele. “Olhe o tamanho dessas marcas. Os dedos parecem ser maiores do que os de um humano.”  


“Às vezes é normal essas marcas parecerem maior.” ela explicou olhando diretamente para a boca dele.  


“Veja essa segunda vitima. As marcas são exatamente iguais.”  


Mulder insistia em achar algo estranho onde na verdade tudo parecia completamente normal aos olhos da médica.  


“É apenas uma semelhança. Confie em mim, Mulder. Não tem nada de diferente nesse caso.”  


“Acho que você está certa.” ele disse, abaixando a tela do notebook parecendo conformado com a análise de Scully. Em outros tempos, provavelmente estaria frustrado.  


Ele olhou intensamente para a mulher ao seu lado como se quisesse dizer ou fazer algo. Scully sabia o que ele estava prestes a fazer e seus instintos pediram para que ela fugisse dali.  


“Acho melhor eu voltar para casa.” ela levantou imediatamente do sofá.  


“Scully...”  


Mulder segurou em sua mão, e ela permaneceu onde estava. Então ele também levantou.  


“Estou muito feliz por voltarmos a trabalhar juntos.” seus olhos a olhavam com amor e admiração.  


“Eu também estou feliz, Mulder. Senti muita falta dessa nossa parceria.” ela o beijou na bochecha, e por mais que desejasse ficar, se afastou e caminhou em direção a porta.  


Quando Scully chegou até a porta, Mulder sentiu que ela hesitou abrir. Foi o tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse alcançá-la.  


“Não vá.” ele pediu. “Eu sei que você está pensando em sexo desde o momento em que me viu pelado no quarto.”  


“Ver você pelado não é nenhuma novidade para mim. Nós moramos juntos por anos, esqueceu?”  


“Não esqueci, pelo contrário, estou exatamente querendo relembrar.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mulder é melhor...”

Scully sentiu suas costas bater contra a parede quando Mulder segurou firmemente em sua fina cintura. Ele a olhava tão intensamente que fez o coração de Scully bater desesperadamente. Seus olhos estavam carregados de desejo, seu corpo cheio de tesão. Ele precisava, desejava, necessitava beijá-la, mas teve que resistir, pois naquele momento queria que ela tomasse a iniciativa. Foi então que Scully finalmente cedeu, segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos e o beijando profundamente, sugando a língua em sua boca com longas e deliciosas lambidas.

Mulder ergueu o leve corpo de Scully fazendo com que seus braços e pernas se enroscassem no corpo dele, e com ela em seus braços caminhou em direção ao quarto. 

Ele a colocou na cama pesando seu corpo sobre o dela, beijando-a avidamente. Scully sentia a ereção de Mulder crescendo contra sua barriga e o desejo de senti-lo dentro dela ia ficando cada vez maior. A boca de Mulder mudou-se para seu pescoço e foi descendo por seus ombros e seios, ele subiu o tecido da blusa que ela vestia e percorreu os lábios por sua barriga, fazendo o corpo dela arrepiar-se. Seus dedos abriram a calça de Scully e a peça de roupa foi descendo pelas pernas ao mesmo tempo em que Scully livrava-se da blusa.

Com delicadeza ele separou as pernas dela e começou a beijar e mordiscar o interior de suas coxas, alternando entre uma e outra. Scully se contorcia na cama ansiosa pelo que estava por vir. Ele a ouviu suspirar quando a beijou em seu sexo por cima da calcinha, sentido em seus lábios a umidade que o tecido havia deixado devido o tamanho da excitação de Scully. 

Scully sentiu-se ainda mais molhada com a antecipação da língua dele entrando em suas dobras quando ele tirou sua calcinha. Ela levantou os quadris instintivamente na tentativa de ter a língua dele contra ela, dentro dela. Mas Mulder foi sacana, olhou brevemente para cima em direção ao rosto dela e voltando a aproximar a boca em seu sexo passou apenas a ponta da língua no clitóris, fazendo Scully gemer em frustração. Ele chupou a ponta de seu dedo indicador e levemente circulou a borda da vagina lisa e inchada de desejo, para então suavemente enfiar o dedo dentro dela. Scully gemeu, arqueando as costas de desejo. Ela queria mais. Ela precisava que ele a lambesse e chupasse até ela gozar.

Mulder estava ciente do desespero de sua amada. E estava adorando torturá-la. 

“Diga o que você quer que eu faça, Scully.” ele disse num tom de voz calmo.

As pernas dela começaram a ficar tremulas. Ela precisava de seu toque mais que tudo.

“Porra, Mulder!” ela gritou. “Você sabe o que eu quero.” 

Sim, ele sabia exatamente o que ela queria, e como ela queria, mas não iria dar assim tão fácil, é claro. 

“Não Scully. Você tem que falar. Eu quero ouvir.” Mulder insistiu.

Ela teria que fazer o que ele estava pedindo ou aquela agonia só iria se prolongar. Ele estava no controle dessa vez. 

“Quero que você coma minha buceta.” ela disse com uma voz rouca, excitada.

“Humm, que delicia ouvir isso...” ele realmente estava se divertindo. “Mas preciso de detalhes, Scully. É para lamber, chupar ou...”

“Chupe meu clitóris.” ela choramingou. “Cala a boca e apenas me chupe, pelo amor de Deus.” Scully implorou. 

“Com todo prazer, meu amor.”

Dito isso, ele voltou a enterrar o rosto no meio das pernas dela, dessa vez sugando o clitóris exatamente da maneira como ela gostava. Scully gemeu alto, cavando seus dedos na cama. Ele deslizou um dedo para dentro dela, depois outro, sem parar a sua habilidosa sucção no pequeno órgão. 

“Isso! Continua!” ela gritou, sentindo o orgasmo se formando em seu corpo. Mas não era o suficiente, ela precisava de mais. Fazia muito tempo que ela não sentia a grossura do pênis de Mulder preenchendo-a, invadindo-a. Ela precisava dele.

“Me fode, Mulder! Me fode agora!” ela pediu desesperada.

“Seu pedido é uma ordem.” ele respondeu arrancando a bermuda. Estava tão duro que seu pau começou a ficar dolorido. 

Ele agarrou Scully pelos quadris, puxando-a para seu colo e a penetrou tão rapidamente que ela ficou sem ar por alguns instantes. 

Agora sim ela sentia-se preenchida com aquele pau empurrando profundamente dentro dela, como nos bons e velhos tempos. Seus gemidos aumentavam cada vez que ela sentia o pênis bater contra o seu colo do útero. Não demorou muito para ela sentir uma onda de êxtase invadir seu corpo e suas paredes vaginais começarem a fechar em torno dele, fazendo-a se apertar com mais força ao corpo dele.

“Mulder...” Scully gritou quando o orgasmo explodiu intensamente invadindo seu corpo. 

As estocadas de Mulder ficaram mais exigentes. Scully ofegava agora, respirando superficialmente à medida que se apertava no pau dele, seu corpo implorando para ele se juntar a ela. Ao perceber que ele estava prestes a gozar, Scully cravou as unhas em suas costas fazendo-o gemer ao derramar-se dentro dela. 

Mulder caiu sobre Scully, exausto e ofegante. Os dois ficaram em silencio ouvindo somente o som de suas respirações enquanto tentavam recuperar o fôlego novamente.


End file.
